Magic's End
by DragonShadowQueen
Summary: The final battle is over. Arthur lived. Now Morgana and Merlin must work together to defeat an ancient enemy not even the Gods can destroy. But that won't stop them. Who knew Morgana cared... Merlin's POV. I do not own Merlin.
1. It all Begins

**It All Begins**

So much had happened the last few days. Morgana's armies were destroyed. I had come into my full powers. Mordred was dead. Arthur had found out about my magic. And yet the balance was still not restored.

I hear a branch crack and don't even have to turn around to see who it was.

She speaks up quietly, "Merlin. What went wrong?"

I reply confused, "What do you mean Morgana?"

"You know what I mean. Why can't we just go back to the way things were before?"

"Because you betrayed me Morgana. After everything that happened you betrayed me. But it matters not. You know that the balance with the old religion has shifted."

She sighs. "Indeed Merlin. Indeed it has. Saelakansom has awaken." It is quiet for awhile till she says, "What are we going to do Merlin? Not even the gods can fight him."

I turn and look at her in the eye, "The only thing we can. Wait."

Morgana ends up staying up with me by the fire all night. Neither of us can go to sleep and see what our war had caused this land.

Arthur awakes he quickly grabs his sword and points it at Morgana demanding,"Why are you here sister?" He motions for me to stand beside him. I stay where I am.

Morgana speaks first before I can explain, "Arthur. The war between you and I has ended. I am no longer your enemy." He doesn't believe her.

My turn to speak up, "Arthur. She speaks the truth. The balance in the world has shift."

Arthur gives me a weird look, "What do you mean Merlin?"

I sigh, "During the battle a great evil awoke. It will take everyone to fight it. The Old Gods barely imprisoned it. Not even they could kill it. Anyways we must return to Camelot."

Arthur growls but nods. I pack up and Morgana helps. I chuckle at how things had changed but things hadn't changed. Morgana raises an eyebrow but shrugs. We are on are way to Camelot in the hour.

Tensions are high. Arthur is on edge. I can't blame him. With finding I had magis AND that I was Emrys. Now Morgana is with us.

When we get to the gates of Camelot the guards try to arrest Morgana but Arthur shakes his head. Arthur heads off to find Guinevere and I motion for Morgana to follow me.

I lead her to Gaius who asks, "What is she doing here?" Morgana sighs. Probably preparing herself for how everyone will react. Well thats what I would be doing.

I inform Gaius, "She is no longer an enemy." He starts to object. "Gaius. The balance has shifted.

Gaius sighs, "Very well. SHe can share your room." I can only nod.

Later that night Morgana asks from her bed, "Merlin why did you accept my help?"

I stay quiet for a minute then whisper, "Because you are still Morgana. And

besides you are a High Priestess of the Old Religion. He is your enemy also." She doesn't respond and I don't say anything. I just go to sleep and hope that Morgana doesn't kill me in my sleep. Not that I'm worried or anything. Okay. Maybe a little.

* * *

**I do not own Merlin. Or the Characters. Please leave Reviews. This is my first story.**


	2. The Reveal

The next morning I wake up and see Morgana and it reminds me of-. No I can't think about those times. I go to Arthur's room and wake him up. Once again I have to pull him from the bed.

Gwen laughs and gives me a hug whispering, "Thank You Merlin. Thank You!"

"You know what someone finally says Thank You!" I say loud enough for Arthur to hear.

I step back from Gwen and Arthur throws his goblet at me. Having wanting to do it all my life I stop it with magic and send it back to him and let it fall on him instead.

He squaks, "Merlin!"

I look at him innocently, "Yes sire?"

"You are an idiot!"

"If I am an idiot how is it that I have saved your life, prat?" Gwen is chuckling to herself.

"Merlin! You can't do magic till the law is repealed!" Arthur is pretty much begging now. Hey I got him to beg! I am pulled out of my thoughts when he yells, "Merlin!"

"Fine! Now you two have a meeting to go to."

We move on from that and Gwen asks, "Is it true?" I look at her with an eyebrow raised. "Is it true that Morgana has stop her war with us and is here in the castle?"

"Indeed she has Gwen! She had no choice but to team up with me! Now what I mean can be discussed at the meeting!" She rolls her eyes because I said it with a smug smile.

I rush them out the door and lead them to the throne room. Along the way I contact Morgana _You up?_

_Merlin! What do you want! _Came her reply. like always she hated talking.

_There is a council meeting. _

_And? Why should I care Merlin?_

_Because it is one of many that will decide the fate of magic in the kingdom. _I can tell that she stiffens. _The council knows of the rumors but I don't think it would be wise to freak them out even more after I show them my magic! _She laughs when she gets the visual of what my words mean. I can't help but smile when she laughs. I haven't heard that laugh since before she joined Morgause.

_I will be there Merlin. I wouldn't miss seeing the council members freak! _Oh! I have a bad feeling about this! Maybe I shouldn't have told her…

We get to the Throne Room and the guards open the door. The round table with the knights and council sitting there waiting. Arthur sits down in one of the chairs that has a druid symbol of royalty carved into it. Gwen sits in the other. That of course leaves one seat open. One that will hopefully be claimed today for it was the chair for a magical advisor.

Arthur begins, "We may have one the war with Morgana," I see Morgana in the shadows snort._**Really?**_

She replies _Yes Merlin really. Do you have to be as annoying as Arthur?_

_**Since when am I as annoying as him?**_

_Since you kept getting out of my traps._

Before I can respond I hear Arthur inform the council, "I have come to the conclusion that Magic is not evil. It is the person the wields it that decides what it is used for. Therefore I repeal the ban on magic." The council starts to get mad.

One in particular Lord Vanlo of Bason yells, "You can't do that! Your father put that law into effect!" I stiffen and with my magic I can tell Morgana does to. Well at least she hasn't tried to kill anyone yet but I will be extra careful with Arthur's safety.

Arthur replies calmly, to calmly for me, "Lord Vanlo since when are you the King. I am not my father. The laws are wrong."

Morgana sends me a message _When can I come out? I really want to shock them. _I roll my eyes.

Gwaine asks, "Not that I have anything against Magic but who is going to watch them?" Arthur gives me a look. I go pale.

He confirms my fear when he answers, "Only the greatest warlock to ever live." Good he remembered to call me that. "The one magician that fought for me. Emrys."

Leon speaks up, "But aren't you forgetting that we don't know who he is." Arthur gives his smile that is famous for telling people we won't like what we hear.

He motions for me to speak and I tell them the truth, "I am Emrys. It is what the druids call me." Everyone just stares dumb folded. Well except Gwaine. I think he was preparing to have a prank war with me. I send a message to Morgana **_Is it just me or is Gwaine taking this a little to well?_**

_I can't wait to see what he does to you Merlin. _

I roll my eyes. **_You really haven't changed._**

_Why should I?_

Arthur announces, "He will be my advisor. Merlin please take the chair." I take and I feel everyone's eyes on me. Morgana chuckles to herself telling Merlin _My turn!_

I go pale **_Don't-_**. I am cut off because she steps out of the shadows saying, "Hi everyone! Up for a little dance!" All Hell breaks out.


	3. The Story

Everyone at the table jumps up, including Gwen and Arthur.

I groan, "Really Morgana! Really! You couldn't wait just for a few more minutes?!"

She gives me a look that says come-on-do-you-really-think-i-would-wait. I sigh. I stand up and stop them from attacking her.

Leon orders, "Merlin get out of the way!"

I shake my head and inform them, "If you attack her and she dies this Kingdom no the WHOLE of Albion will fall." They look surprised that I would shout. I can tell without even looking Morgana has a smirk on. _**Wipe that smirk off your face!**_

_Why Merlin! I am having fun!_

_**You seem like a threat to them thanks to the armor you are wearing! Seriously?! Armor?!**_

_But I like my armor! _I turn to her and give her a look that says don't-push-me. She still smiles.

I sigh and tell the council and knights, "Sit down and i will tell you what I mean." I sit down and turn to Morgana. "Oh! And Morgana! Don't even think about it!"

She growls, "How did you know I was going to give Gwaine some pointers?!"

Gwaine laughs, "Me?! I don't need pointers!"

Morgana smile sweetly at him, "You do when it comes to pranking him." Gwaine protests and my lips start to twitch.

I clear my throat and begin, "Well when the Gods still walked the earth Borrum the God of Winds and Nantosuelta the Goddess of Nature, the Earth, fire, and fertility had a son named Saelakansom. He was a vicious creature. His parents were constantly attacked by him. One day he grew jealus of the people of Albion. He spread death and destruction wherever he went.

The Gods called a council meeting and decided if there land was to survie then they would need to act. One by one the gods and goddess went out to try to stop them. They were all defeated."

Percival asks, "What was Saelakansom power?"

Before I say anything Morgana speaks, "No one knows. He attacked before the gods could figure out."

Arthur is annoyed but I continue, "Thank You Morgana. But Borrum came up with a plan. They would trap him in a flaming earth cell in the air. So Nantosuelta who was saddened by the fact she had to do it but she and Borrum trapped him.

But it was not over. The Triple Goddess made a prophecy

Locked away forgotten

but one has heard his name

the walls shall break

the earth will rain

The powerful fight

The Three of Legend

Destorying the others work

the balance will shift

They are Strong

trust is gone

but one loves

another waits

The Three must stand together

for alone they are sure to crumble

but the fates must allow

The Three to fight the Dark God

The Trails await

past in the way

future at ready

the Dark has awakened

The time for that fight is now. The Three of Legend is Arthur, Morgana, and Me."

The room is silent. Leon asks, "How can you be sure it is you three?"

Morgana speaks, "Because we bear the Mark if Legend. Saelakansom has been freed. The fight for Albion has arrived."

* * *

_Sorry I know its short but i will be going on vacation soon and wanted to get this posted. Please leave reviews. Even ones that say it is bad will help!_


End file.
